Choram as rosas
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: Afrodite, diante da perda da pessoa mais importante da sua vida


_**Choram as Rosas**_

Ele era chamado de "o mais belo e mortal entre os Cavaleiros de Athena", mais agora estava ali, ajoelhando, chorando, no fim das escadarias que levavam até a décima segunda casa zodiacal. A Casa de Peixes. A casa que ele protegia. A última fortaleza antes de chegar ao mestre.

Desde que sentira um cosmo se findando, seu coração entrara em total desespero e ele não conseguia se concentrar nas outras lutas dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar, era em como faria aquele mísero cavaleiro de bronze pagar.

_**Choram as rosas**_

_**Seu perfume agora se transforma em lágrimas**_

_**Eu me sinto tão perdido,**_

_**Choram as rosas**_

_**Chora minha alma**_

_**Como um pássaro de asas machucadas**_

_**Nos meus sonhos, te procuro**_

_**Chora minha alma**_

Ainda chorando, ele ergueu-se. Iria se concentrar nas outras lutas e se algum dos vermes invasores tivesse a sorte de chegar até ele, sua forma bela e perfeita seria a última coisa que esse ser desafortunado veria.

_**Lágrimas, que invadem meu coração**_

_**Lágrimas, palavras da alma,**_

_**Lágrimas, a pura linguagem do amor**_

Concentrou seu cosmo nas outras casas e viu com frieza, que alguns de seus companheiros sucumbiam. Viu o cavaleiro da quinta casa praticamente se render e aceitar os invasores.

---- Aquele maldito...mais o que se esperar de alguém com a traição no sangue?

Olhou para o céu, em busca da constelação que perdera seu cavaleiro. Apagada como o cosmo que se extinguira a poucos minutos atrás. As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

_**Choram as rosas**_

_**Porque não quero estar aqui**_

_**Sem seu perfume**_

_**Porque já sei que te perdi**_

_**E entre outras coisas**_

_**Eu choro por ti**_

Pegou a ponta da capa e secou os olhos. Não seria prudente ser visto com os olhos vermelhos em plena batalha, embora isso não importasse muito. Voltou sua atenção para as batalhas que se seguiam. Viu companheiros de anos, sucumbirem. Espantou-se com o avanço dos invasores. Como eram imprestáveis os defensores das outras casas.

Acompanhou com especial interesse a batalha na casa de Capricórnio, onde Shura enfrentava o verme assassino que o privara da pessoa que mais lhe importava no mundo.

_**Falta seu cheiro**_

_**Que eu sentia quando você me abraçava**_

_**Sem teu corpo, sem teu beijo**_

_**Tudo é sem graça**_

O final da luta não o surpreendeu, mais elevou a sua ira. Maldito Shura! Tirara dele a sua doce vingança. Subestimara o verme de bronze e se deixara levar por um poder insignificante. Mais isso não ia ficar assim! Outros invasores continuavam avançando e de um jeito ou de outro, ele teria a sua vingança.

_**Lágrimas, que invadem meu coração**_

_**Lágrimas, palavras da alma,**_

_**Lágrimas, a pura linguagem do amor**_

Finalmente a última casa antes da sua, sucumbira. Camus caíra. Restava apenas ele.

Não seria problema algum.

Ao longe ele pode distinguir duas figuras subindo as escadarias que levavam até seu templo. Pobres cordeirinhos correndo de encontro ao abate. Olhou para o céu, para a apagada constelação de Câncer, uma última e solitária lágrima rolou em seu rosto. Um último pensamento surgiu em sua mente, antes da derradeira batalha que se aproximava.

"Ainda nos veremos de novo... é uma promessa"

_**Choram as rosas**_

_**Porque não quero estar aqui**_

_**Sem seu perfume**_

_**Porque já sei que te perdi**_

_**E entre outras coisas**_

_**Eu choro por ti**_

Colocou-se de pé no topo das escadas, o elmo ao lado do corpo. Uma visão assustadoramente bela. Usou seu cosmo para materializar uma de suas rosas e colocou entre os lábios. Os dois pequenos vermes pararam diante da visão do defensor da última casa zodiacal.

---- Eu sou, Afrodite de Peixes.

Fim

Nhaaa...

Que coisa podre... . 

Minha primeira songfic e fica essa porcaria...Ç.Ç

Vou postar assim mesmo pq to sem saco pra deixar ela melhor...

Quando escutei essa música pela primeira vez, a imagem do Afro, desesperado ao sentir o cosmo de Máscara da Morte se findando veio a minha mente e eu escrevi essa fic...

Não ficou nem de longe do jeito que estava na minha cabeça...

É isso...

Reviews...please...


End file.
